


In the good old summertime

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus sits and remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the good old summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-Hogwarts  
> A/N: Prompt was "summer afternoons".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus sat with his back to the tree and remembered how in other times, Sirius had pinned him against the rough of the bark with kisses, and traced the unfortunate scars across Remus' bony ribs. He was older now, less lean, greying from his nearly blithe tawny youth into someone sombre and distinguished. The memory of Sirius' mouth moving over his skin still took his breath away. What injustice there was to a summer afternoon, bright and rounded with the bees singing blissfully in the hedges, when everyone he loved was dead. The scars were his to keep while the memories faded, and the green grass grew all around, all around, in the lovely peace of the old cemetery.


End file.
